RWBY: Dragon Son
by Posidon29
Summary: Some heroes are born great. Others have greatness thrust upon them. I get dragged from my world and am forced to fight an increadble enemy with the fate of the world in the balance. No pressure. Rated M because.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm off to see the wizard

**Finally got this out of the way, now for the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. They are the property of Rooster Teeth. I own nothing except my OC.**

**Damien's Pov**

My troubles all began one fateful day when I was walking home from the post office. My brother sent me my rooster teeth shirts that I had forgotten while I was at his house. I should probably describe myself, shouldn't I? I am 5ft 8 with light brown hair and green eyes. I'm pretty tan because I'm out a lot but normally I'm paler. I am currently wearing my assassin's creed jacket almost covering my "people like grapes" shirt. I also have my worn jeans and combat boots.

I had just gotten onto our Main Street when this huge earthquake struck. I'm no stranger to quakes but this one topped all the ones I have ever been in. Suddenly the ground split right in front of me! I fell and just had enough time to look up and see the ground close when something hit my head and I passed out.

-X-

I woke up in an ally way with a pounding head and a clear view of a shattered moon. "What is going on? That looks like the shattered moon from RWBY! But that's impossible!" Suddenly a dark figure pushed me up against the wall, metal forming around my body like a lock to stop me from escaping.

"Now hold still Damien and you won't die… probably." Said a shadowy woman who then pulled out a fiery red crystal and before I could say anything, stabbed me in the throat with it.

The pain was like was like nothing I have ever experienced. It was like I swallowed coals. The metal disappeared, allowing me to fall onto the alleyway floor. Soon after I blacked out.

-X-

**Third Pov**

The woman took a step toward Damien, but stopped when she heard a voice. "Torturing boys in alleyways now? I would have thought your master above that." She turned around to see a man dressed primarily in green with grey hair, glasses, and a cane in his right hand. The woman stared at him before shooting blasts of lightning from her hand. The man skillfully avoided the attack but when the dust cleared his attacker she was gone. "Interesting night," he commented before proceeding to wake the boy.

Damien's Pov

I suddenly woke with a start. "I just had the weirdest dream." "I'm afraid it was no dream, young man." Said a voice to my left. When i looked I nearly jumped out of my skin. Prof. Ozpin was standing in front of me, as real as I was! "Perhaps you could tell me your name, young man?" Ozpin asked. "My name is Damien Draco, and I know this might seem crazy but I'm not from Remnant." "Do explain." "Well, it's like this."

And I proceeded to explain to Ozpin all about my life on earth, including about how this was a show, and how I got there. The entire time Ozpin didn't move except for when his hand twitched like it was used to holding a cup of coffee while listening. "And then I woke up here," I finished slightly out of breath. "Hmm," Ozpin said "well seeing as I already did this once I might as well do it again. How would you like to join my school?" "REALLY" I shouted at the top of my lungs, startling Ozpin. "I mean I would love to." "Very well then, follow me."

-X-

Ozpin lead me to an airfield where there was a Bullhead and its pilot waiting for us. I stop to stare at the aircraft and the pilot walks up to me. "She's a beauty, ain't she?" he said with a slight southern accent. "I don't know, it looks more like a whale to me," I said wanting to see his reaction. "What?! You see these two jets, they look like horns, and what kind of animal has horns?" "A ram," I say knowing full well that I was only making him mad. "Stop bickering you two and get in the whale," Ozpin says with a slight smile. The pilot goes to the front muttering something about bulls.

Pretty soon we're air born. It doesn't take long for the ship to get to Beacon. After we land Ozpin leads me to a dark room that looked like a mix between a forge and a command center. He goes to a nearby commuter and started pulling up blue prints. "This is where you will build your weapon," he started. "It can be anything from a claymore to a bow. After you make it you will have less than a week to train before all the other students arrive for the school year. Is that under stood?"

I nod knowing full well that I need to be brought up to speed. "But sir I haven't unlocked my aura," I state. "Very well, I'll unlock it for you," he says while putting his hand on my shoulder. I feel like something that has been taken from me since birth has been returned. I can feel other people's souls, as well as my own. "Good luck and welcome to beacon," Ozpin says while walking off. I turn back to the computer and start looking for a weapon. It isn't long until I see one I like. "It's going to be a long night," I whisper while trying to remember my fencing.

-X-

"Whoa," I said. "I'm finally done." It had taken hours but I had done it. It was designed like a Mauser Red 9, with the barrel elongated and sharpened somewhat to allowed it to be used like a rapier. When I was done looking over my weapon, I decided it was time for a midnight snack, appropriate because it was after midnight.

I would have walked there, but I was too tired. I imagined how awesome it would be for a sandwich to appear right in front of me. To my surprise one did! Along with a half-naked Oobleck, wearing green undies. Safe to say the entire castle woke because of my screams.

-X-

The rest of the week passed without another incident. I trained with my aura and explored beacon and the surrounding forest. I learned the limits of my newfound abilities and how to compensate for them. Soon the day arrived. When I would finally interact with other teens from this world.

Most people would spend the time enjoying the peace and quiet before other students show up and ruin it. Others would stand out in front, waiting for the new guests to arrive, eager for new friends. Me? I was hiding on a balcony, switching between super fan boy modes and crying at having to interact with others again.

I really need to get out more.

Suddenly I hear an explosion down below me. "Oh well," I say, "here it goes." And I jump down to meet my fate.

**Third Pod **

A shadowy figure goes along the blood red forest following an unnamed trail. Eventually she hits a cave entrance surrounded by carvings. Without a second thought, the figure rushes in and after a few twists and turns enters a large cavern. "Forgive me master," she pleads while kneeling. "I managed to fuse the crystal with him, but he managed to escape and is currently attending the academy."

"No matter," said a deep reptilian voice. "Soon they will go through initiation. When he does, I will send out my other son. We will see if he is worthy to be a part of my return."

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Weren't expecting that were you? As usual review, follow, or fav. And please, constructive criticism only please. **

**Arrivederci **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I meet the most adorable grim reaper ever… of all time

**Hello again, Posidon29 here. Thanks for all of you who have followed/ faved. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm leaving Rooster teeth Easter eggs in the story. Cookies for all who guess them correctly! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or anything referenced in this story. I only own my OC. **

**Damien's Pov **

I look around the courtyard for the red and black source of the explosion that brought me down here. It didn't take long.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending beacon?" OMG! Its Weiss and Ruby! Try not to freak out. What should I say to them? Oh no! WHAT DO I DO! "Hey are you alright over there? I look up to see both of them staring at me, Ruby with real concern and Weiss with a look of slight annoyance. Nervous at being put on the spot I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Aren't you the heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world?" Nailed it, and kept with the real storyline. "Finally! Some Recognition!" Weiss says smugly toward Ruby.

And cue Blake.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Ruby and I chuckle as Weiss's face goes from smug, to angry. After Ruby and I finally calm down and Weiss leaves, ruby turns to Blake, only to see her leaving. So naturally she slumps down on the floor, completely forgetting me.

"Welcome to beacon…" all of a sudden a hand appears in front of her face and she looks to see Jaune who helps her up. "Hey, I'm Jaune." "Ruby. Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" before he could answer I teleport right in between them making them jump. "Sooooooooo, what we talking about?" I say causing us all start laughing.

-X-

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!' Jaune exclaimed. "You know what else is rude," I ask, "Ignoring people." He hangs his head in defeat at that one. "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind," Ruby says. "Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Low move Jaune, low move.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" "Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" "That right there," I say pointing to him, "that's chick repellent." I look over to see Ruby laughing at Jaune. "So, I've got this thing," she says while unleashing her scythe. "Is that a scythe?!" Jaune asks, scared. "It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." "What?" "It's also a gun." "Oh, so what would you call that, a scyfle?" I ask.

"No, anyways what do you two have?" I reach at my waist to grasp my weapon, only to find it wasn't there. "I left mine with my stuff. Yeah, let's go with that." I then gesture toward Jaune. I zone out and walk behind them as Jaune pulls out his sword and shield. I snap out of it seeing them both look at me. "What?" I ask. "Do you know where we're going!" they both shout with a worried face. "Don't worry; we're headed to the auditorium. Come on, I'll show you," and with that we get to the auditorium. Even with it packed with students I could see a beacon of blonde hair near the front. Beacon hehe.

"Hey Ruby! I saved you a spot! And you can bring one of your friends too!" Yang shouted. "Oh! Hey, I got to go Jaune. I'll see you after the ceremony!" and with that she drags me off saying something about meeting her sister. When we finally get there ruby introduces me to her sister. "Yang, this is my new friend, Damien. Damien this is my sister, Yang." "It's a pleasure to meet one of Ruby's friends, especially since you're not a weapon." She says while extending her hand. "Hey!" Ruby shouts while I shake Yang's hand. "My eyes are up here you know," she said while smirking as I quickly turn away and blush.

Stupid hormones.

I once again zone out as Weiss appeared and yelled at Ruby, in fact I probably would have stayed like that until I got hungry if Jaune didn't snap me out of it. "Hey, you want to be my partner for the tour?" I blinked, not sure if I should, but decided to go anyway. We followed prof. Goodwitch as she introduced us to the staff, Oobleck wouldn't look me in the eye. Finally we got to the locker room. I look over and see Jaune standing next to Cardin! Now I remember what happens. As soon as Cardin pushes Jaune into the locker I snap my fingers and teleport Jaune out and he lands right next to me. I smirk as Cardin glares at me. When we are done we get a few hours to walk around the campus and enjoy ourselves, I take a nap and when I wake up head to the changing room to get ready for bed.

-X-

"Really Jaune? That's what you have as pajamas." I say holding back a laugh. Jaune's onesie is even funnier in person than it is on the show. "Yeah, it's really comfortable." "Ok, I'll make abet with you. If the first girl that sees you, shudders, then looks away you'll owe me twenty Lien." "What if I win?" "Then I'll wear an onesie for the first year here." "Deal."

Five minutes later Jaune is sitting on the floor crying while I'm counting my winnings. "Next chance we get I'm taking you to get better pajamas, like mine." I was just wearing jogging shorts and a white t-shirt. Suddenly I hear an eep and turn to see Yang and Ruby talking to Blake. "Well that's why we're here! To make it better. Oh, hi Damien." All three turn to look at me. "This is," "Blake," I say finishing her sentence for her. "How did you know her name?" **"Because I can read minds!" **I say in a deep, menacing voice causing Ruby to hide behind Yang. "Really!" yang asks excitedly. "Nah," I say with a wave of my hand. "I just over heard your guys' conversation." And now they are all staring at me. Great job Damien.

Soon Weiss came over and started yelling at Yang and Ruby, causing Blake to blow out her candle. I feel her brush past me and heads to roof, so I follow her. Eventually she gets there and sits down with her book. I stand there in the shadows and eventually she moves her hand up and undoes her bow. Must. Keep. In. squeal. Of. Adorableness! Then in a blink she's gone. "Whaaa?" I say as I feel a hand grab my throat and be pushed to the ground. "Who are you and why were you watching me?!" Blake threatens me as her grip tightens. "Cant… Breath…" I gasp out. She releases me and waits while I catch my breath. "You already know my name, as to why I followed you, you rushed past me. I was afraid there was something wrong." I state staring at her ears. She looks down, a little embarrassed at her actions.

"Can I touch them?" I blurt out. She looks at me warily before nodding. I slowly move toward them and start petting. Her look of apprehension soon melts away to one of enjoyment. It's not long before she starts purring too. When I stop we both sit down next to each other and she falls asleep… with her head on my shoulder. Well, this will be awkward when she wakes up. Soon I join her in slumber.

**Wow. That took forever to write. Anyways, sorry for the lack of action in these chapters so far. And thank you to all the people who have faved this story. Don't forget, cookies to all who guess the rooster teeth references! **

**Ruby: Did some mention cookies?! **

**Me: Wha! How did you get here!? Never mind, you need your sleep. See you people next time, and remember follow, fav, and review. **

**Arrivederci**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Why is it called the emerald fore-ohhhhhh

**Finally we get to some action! Fun fact about the title, it was the first thing I thought when I saw the title for the episode. **

**Sun: Laaame **

**Me: What are you doing in here?! You aren't even supposed to be in this story until later! **

**Sun: Don't you worry about that, just get onto the action! I'll even do the disclaimer for you. This guy doesn't own RWBY or anything else referenced in this story. He only owns Damien. **

**Sun and Me: On with the show! **

When I finally wake up the sun was already up and there was a note beside me. It said, "Damien, if you ever tell anyone, and I mean **ANYONE, **what happened here I will cut your head off and stick it on a pole in the forest. Love, Blake" Well that's one way to start the day.

As I went down to the ballroom to get my stuff crash into a certain energetic ginger. "Hey look Ren, new friend!" I look up to see Nora and Ren both looking at me. I had always wanted to try something. "Monty Oum," I whisper. "Achoo!" "Bless you Ren." "Come on Nora we need to eat." "Hey you, you want to come with us?" Nora is holding out a hand for me. I consider my choices. Either says no and risk hurting her feelings and not get drawn into another crazy mishap, or say yes and eat for sure, as well as gain a new friend. "Sure, why not." And so I follow then to the cafeteria, occasionally saying Monty to make Ren sneeze. What's the worst that could happen?

-X-

Why did I jinx myself? Nora would not stop talking! I have to hand it to Ren, somehow he hasn't gone insane. Or was he? Oh, they left me at my locker, that's nice. Suddenly I hear raised voices on my left. "I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" "Your Argument is invalid, by the way would you like to be on the same team as me?" I say in a robotic voice. "Eep! Oh Damien, it's just you. For a second there I thought you were Weiss. And I wouldn't mind having you on my team, maybe, possibly, yeah I don't know." Ruby squeaks out. "Ouch. That hurts Ruby. What about Yang?" We both turn to her.

"Well, I think you should be on your own team. You know, to break out of your shell and not be alone." Before Ruby could protest further I interrupt. "Have either of you seen Blake?" We looked around and noticed a lack of book worms in the vicinity. In fact, no one except Jaune, Weiss, and Pyrrha. And there he goes with the spear. Poor guy, I really need to get him with Pyrrha eventually.

"Will all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Come on guys, we should help him up. And that's what Ruby and I do.

Eventually we get to the cliffs with Jaune on our shoulders, well my shoulder. And I place him on his spot and stand next to him. Still haven't seen Blake yet. And I can't help but notice that everyone else's tile is square, while mine is a circle. Oh well, probably nothing.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Why was he looking at me the whole time he was saying that? "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," Glynda started. "Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today." Was that dramatic pause really necessary? And I hear Ruby groan to my right. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with."

And cue the biggest bomb ever dropped at this school.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." I had to cover my ears at Ruby's surprises scream and I didn't uncover them until Ozpin spoke again. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Now that I think of it that will probably be me.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. As there are an odd amount of you one person will have no partners. They may tag along with established partners until they get their relic. Any questions?" "Um yeah, sir, I have a question." "Good now take your positions."

And I explain to Jaune that we are not being let down. That we are not receiving parachutes. And was rewarded with seeing him flung into the air. I then take my position, and nothing happens. "Why am I not being fired sir?" I ask. "Because of your unique history, we decided you would be the perfect test subject for a new launching method." And with that I was placed in a tube and shot out cannon before I could say 'son of a bitch.' All the while Ozpin drank from his coffee mug and smiled.

-X-

As the wind was rushing past me and the beauty of the forest was beneath me I only had one thought, 'AHHHHHHH!' After my moment of panic I began to think of a landing strategy. 'Ok. So the forest is below me. I don't really have anything going for me to land except for my teleportation. So all I need to do is think of a place and,' **CRASH! **I had somehow landed earlier than intended, and so I ended up doing the equivalent of doing a belly flop from thousands of feet in the air… onto rocks. The crater I made was a few feet deep and by the time I got out some Beowolfs surrounded me. Oh joy. I pull out my weapon, nightfall, and point it at the Alpha. "Here boy, fetch." And I pulled the trigger, putting a few holes in its chest.

**Else ware in the forest **

"Yang is something wrong." Blake asked. "I feel a disturbance, almost as if someone said a really bed pun, and no one was around to hear it. Such a waste." Blake just stared at her. "Yeah, and that same person will crash into you in a few minutes." "Yeah, you're probably right."

**Damien **

I got the Alpha but the others are still there. I start shooting at the rest of the pack as they run at me. Soon all but one is dead. I take aim at the last one, and. Click. "Oh come on, I'm out of ammo already!" While I was distracted the Beowolf swiped at me and knocked me into a few trees. When I get up its bearing down on me so I raise my sword to block its claws. The screech of bone on metal resonates through the area. And with that I teleport behind it and stab it in its spine, killing it instantly.

After the bodies fade away I walk in the general direction of the temple before I notice a crawling feeling on my shoulder. I look down and see a tiny gray spider about the size of a paper clip. "AHHH!" I take off running in a random direction shaking my shoulders to get it off. I keep running until I crash into something soft and… smelling like lilacs? "Oomph! Well Damien, I can't say I mind this but take me to dinner first at least ok?" I look up to see two eyes peering at me, I look where I landed and finally grasp what she said. "What?! No, that's not what i- what are YOU laughing at?" I look to Blake as I get up. "I could tell everyone about last night. Would you like that?" And now she's glaring at me. Fortunately yang butts in at the perfect time.

"What about last night?" "Nothing. Now aren't we supposed to get some relics or something?" "I can multi-task." Great now I'm stuck with a cat who wants to kill me and an annoying blonde that won't shut up. Can this day get any worse? I just jinxed myself again didn't I?

**Sun: Sucks to be him. I always bring friends with me, isn't that right Neptune? **

**Neptune: Sup. **

**Me: how did you get up there? You know what, I don't care anymore. Follow, fav, and review please. I need feedback. Do it or ill push Neptune off! **

**Neptune: You, you wouldn't really do that** **would you? **

**Me: I guess you'll just have to wait until next time. **

**Arrivederci **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Why is it called the Emerald Fore-ohhhhhh

**Me: Hello everyone! And welcome to another exciting installment of RWBY: Dragon son! **

**Yang: Hey there P29! How do you like the new nickname? **

**P29: I hate it. It will never catch on. **

**Yang: Speaking of which where's Neptune? Did you really push him off? **

**P29: NO! He, uh. He… left. Yeah, left. **

**Yang: Then why is there a dirt mound over there, hm? **

**P29: Uhhhh. He helped me plant some trees. Now no more questions! Disclaimer! I do not own anything from RWBY or anything referenced in this story. I only own my OC. **

"So I was talking to this guy friend and he said to me 'there is no way you can pick up chicks in a tank!' and I said-" "Yang. If you do not shut up, I will pull your skull out of your head and beat you to death with it!" "That doesn't seem physically possible!" "That's what jimmy said." I whispered. It had been a few hours since I joined up with Blake and Yang, and she would not stop talking! Finally we come upon a clearing with ruins in it.

"Think this is it?" Yang asks, looking at Blake. She just rolls her eyes and slides down into the temple. As I get down there I just notice the problem. There are enough pieces for everyone in the show. Except me. I am so focused on this that I miss the girly scream. And the falling ruby. I also miss the Ursa-riding Nora, somehow. I only stop looking when I hear a whiney voice yell "How could you leave meee!" I look to the tree, and see Jaune landing on the ground! That wasn't in the show! I look up between the rapidly falling Weiss and everyone else, DOING ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! Are they really going to just stand there while she dies? There's only one thing to do.

Weiss's mind was pulled from its flashes of her life, (in truth it was kind of lonely) as she felt someone catch her. "Just dropping in?" I ask causing her to laugh. Who knew that would work better when the person saying it actually saved her. After a few awkward moments I drop her and Pyrrha comes crashing in. And there goes Ruby on her suicide mission. I immediately run after her, trying to avoid a big confrontation. And believe it or not I get there! Just as the feather gets stuck in her hood. I try to free her, but I can't! Soon the Deathstalker is about to stab us. I push myself in front of her, hoping that that will be enough to save her. I await the pain of death.

Surprisingly it never came. "You are so childish, but I guess I've been a little hard on you." Weiss says to Ruby. Hehe, hard on. "And you!" Oh no, now what. "Thank you for saving me back there." Aw, she does have a heart in there somewhere. "But I saved you, so now we're even." And now that dream is crushed. I just nod and go back to my search for a piece.

-X-

When I finally find one, a simple black pawn, I look up to tell everyone. And I was greeted by a broken block of ice and some giant feathers. Really, they ditched me? But I hear a sound coming from behind me. I turnaround hoping to see a familiar face, but only saw a grim. This was similar to a t rex but smaller and with a grim mask. It also has claws, kind of like Godzilla. When it opened its mouth I saw multiple rows of teeth. It was about the size of your average Alpha Beowolf, but there was an intelligence in its eyes that I haven't seen before.

"My minions have chased away your friends. They will not be harmed if you come with me willingly. Although I sincerely hope you choose not to." That mother f#cking grim spoke! I didn't know they could do that! So I do the natural thing. I pull out my sword and charge. He, I think it's a he, grinned, showing off his multiple rows of teeth. He ran at me with speed close to Ruby's and slashed at my side, quickly moving out of my reach.

I stop in my tracts. I had never faced anything this powerful before, but it would kill my friends. I had to stop it. I take a fencing stance a point my weapon at the creature. As I expected it charged and I did a quick thrust while firing a round, but it dogged. Its tail hits me, making me stumble and lowering my defense. A few slashes and I feel my aura dropping. Hoping to confuse it , I teleport around it and thrust my sword in multiple areas, most of which bounce off, but a few land causing the beast to bleed and become enraged.

"Foolish boy, my power is beyond you. Now face the wrath of a true dragon son!" and a wave of pure energy shoots out around him. The force knocks me back into a stone pillar. I try to get up but am pushed to the ground by the grim. He raises his claw, ready to kill me, when I feel this burning sensation in my throat. I yell, but instead of noise a wave of fire comes bursting out! And the strangest thing is that I don't feel it. That grim sure does though. "AH! But the master said you didn't unlock your power yet." I get up feeling energized and look at the half burnt grim. It's still powerful and I can't afford to underestimate it. I take another stance similar to Weiss's and wait for it to charge at me. Soon it gets up and does exactly what I hoped it would. Just as it is about to reach me I teleport right behind it and thrust. **Shlick! **Both me and my opponent stop moving and stare at my blade, now sticking out of the grim's open mouth.

I pull it out with a tug and the grim falls to the ground and disintegrates. I hear a small cough from behind me and turn around. There was everyone staring at me. "What , do I have something on my face." I joke before falling unconscious.

When I awake we are on a bullhead (whale) and heading back to Beacon. Soon enough we are ushered into the auditorium and made to stand in front of all the students. Ozpin is there and reads up all the names until finally, "Damien Drake." I walk up to the stage and look around. "Because of the odd number of students this year, you will be on your own one man team. You will give support to other teams, as well as lead your own when the time comes. Congratulations young man." I was beyond happy. Later that night Ozpin took me aside and told me that I would work with teams RWBY and JNPR closely because of what was coming up. I nod, thinking he meant what was happening with Cinder and the White fang.

Boy was I wrong.

**Third Pov **

At the same cave as before the same girl knelt before the shadowy figure. "Sir, he defeated Lucius. What are we to do?" "Patience young one, Ozpin can't keep him there forever. And when he leaves we will be ready. But remember, I want him alive." "yes master."

**P29: And there you have it the end of chapter four. After this I'm going to be taking longer to write these chapters, you know, 'cause I'm lazy. I'll try to post every few weeks, either on a Friday or a Saturday. **

**Yang: Admit it! You're a murderer. You killed Neptune and buried the body in the yard! I have all the evidence! **

**Neptune: Hey guys, what's with the loud noises. By the way Posidon29 how's the trees coming? **

**P29: Good, and i Told you Yang. Remember to review, follow, and fav. And if you have any questions feel free to PM me. **

**Arrivederci **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bad heiress day

**P29: Hello and welcome to the 75****th**** annual hunger games! Wait, wrong one. This is RWBY: Dragon Son! i know what i said about taking longer, but this was so easy to write. So, who's ready to see a pissed heiress, hm? **

**Weiss: I certainly hope you don't mean me. **

**P29: oh Weiss. Um, uhhhhhh. Disclaimer! I do not own anything RWBY related or anything referenced in this chapter. I only own my OC. **

I open my eyes and look around the large room. Three empty beds were around me. I got up and took a shower and got dressed. Right around that time I heard a sharp whistle coming from team RWBY's room. Speaking of which I should probably decorate. I get out a few books I had found and some rooster teeth posters. When I finish I calmly wait outside for the show to start.

"3, 2, 1." I say before a frantic Weiss rushed out of the room yelling about being late. This causes the two teams to pock their heads out and subsequently run off to class. I laugh at their rush. Teleportation has its advantages.

As both teams run into the class room they are greeted by the sight of me talking to prof. Port. "Why, my dear boy, out of all my many years of teaching you are the first student to understand the situation!" he exclaims, mustache wiggling. "What's not to understand, Edgar is the one in the cage? It makes perfect sense! Oh high guys." I turn to see the two teams slightly out of breath. Except for Ruby who was staring at Port's ax on the wall. "Now that we are all hear maybe I can finally start my lesson." Oh no, what have I gotten myself into.

-X-

Sometimes I'm really proud of my ability to zone out. Like right now for example. If boring married an older version of boring, this guy would be the child. Don't get me wrong, I respect the guy. But there's a fine line between respect, and not really caring about how you took down a Beowolf fifty years ago. I guess I'm going to have to walk that line every day from now on. Funny thing about the schedule, you have the first class twice and it revolves around the week. For example tomorrow we have history twice and grim and combat studies in between. Weird.

But the day flies by, and soon its lunch time. An interesting thing happened at lunch. We saw Velvet's team, CFVY I think, and introduced ourselves. But the entire time, velvet was staring a Weiss with a, how should I put this, my name is Inigo Montoya-you killed my father-prepare to die kind of look. yeah, weird right. I was glad to get out of there. And then we come to the last class, again.

"Monsters, deeemons, prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of grim have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" oh god this is so boring. Zoning out time. I stay like that for a little bit until I hear an angry "I do sir!" "Well then, step forward and face your opponent." Oh no. Soon she left and then came back in her combat clothes. it took her forever to get ready this morning, but only five minutes to get into her normal clothes! really? As she takes her stance I write 'it has no armor underneath' on a piece of paper and pass it to Ruby, trying to avoid a meltdown. She cheers for Weiss for a little bit before opening it up and shouting "Weiss! Go for its belly, there's no armor underneath." "Stop telling me what to do!" looks like I just made things worse. After defeating the boarbatusk she storms off, Ruby following her. "This won't end well." I say before taking out my scroll and messaging Ozpin to talk with Ruby. Then I go after Weiss.

-X-

As I get up there I am greeted with a surprising sight. Velvet is holding a large sniper rifle, and its pointed as Weiss! "Hey! What are you doing!" I say aloud causing her to drop the rifle. I walk over there and step on it stopping her from picking it up. "Why are you trying to kill her?" I ask. Velvet looks at her before turning back to me. "Her company killed my dad. It's because of her he's not here." Oh, they didn't explain that in the show. "Well violence won't solve anything, it'll just hurt more people." I explain. "You mean that violence only spread more violence, so I should only attack grim?" "Um, well." "That's a great idea! My mom told me almost the same thing! Thank you! From now on I will only use violence against grim!"

I think I know why she doesn't fight back against Cardin. Before I could correct her she runs off. well, i guess ill have to stop Cardin then. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Weiss. "Thank you for saving my life, again." "Oh, um. You heard that?" I ask. "Yes, now I owe you one." She says with a slight smile, turning to leave. "Hey Weiss, maybe we could spar sometime, you know, because we have similar weapons." no, no! shut up mouth! "Sure, I'd love to." I go back to my room cheer a little bit before getting ready to go to bed when I see the mountain of homework on my desk. 'I knew I should of asked her to do my work for me instead." Knowing I couldn't back out now I head to the training room to prep for the fight. And get knocked down in five seconds. It's going to be a long night.

**P29:Well there it is. Sorry for it being short. But I had to run away from Weiss. **

**Weiss: Where are you! Come out so I can kill you! **

**P29: Please review, follow, and fav. And if you have a question PM me. **

**Weiss: Found you! **

**P29: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! **

**Weiss: You know, I'm not even mad at him anymore. I just like scaring him like this. **

**Arrivederci **


	6. Chapter 6

How to: Bond with RWBY-R with Posidon29 and Damien

**P29: Welcome, one and all to RWBY: Dragon Son! A bit about this chapter… it's not a chapter. It's a special. And that means there won't be any cameo appearances, except for- **

**Damien: Me! Finally I get here, I mean it is my story after all. Now, this is, as the name implies, bonding moments with team RWBY. I will be doing this in order so Ruby's up first.**

**P29: Now for the disclaimer. I own nothing from RWBY or anything else referenced in this story. I only own Damien. **

**Damien: I resent that. **

"Remind me why I'm spending my time away from you, with you?" We had small break in school and were given a few days leave to rest and recuperates. I just wanted to stay at Beacon and enjoy the peace and quiet. Ruby and Yang, however, had another plan. "Because, silly, we weren't going to let one of our friends spend their time alone! Now come on, we want you to meet our dad!" they begin dragging me toward a tall dark figure near their house on the island of patch. Now, I was a boy being forcibly taken by two girls to their father, this will not end well. As we neared him I finally broke. "Please don't kill me Mr. Yang and Ruby's dad!" "Why would I kill you , and I'm not their father." The person said. As I got up Ruby rushed passed me, "Uncle!" So this was the famous Qrow, now I feel awkward.

"You kids should go inside and unpack, your father had a mission and asked if I could take care of things for a bit. Ruby, I would like to talk to you later." "Sure thing uncle Qrow!" and with that we went inside and started unpacking. I really dodged a bullet there didn't I? Surprisingly the sister's house is pretty large. After unpacking and going down stairs I see a small black and grey dog that looks like a corgi. I knelt to let him sniff my hand and I swear his eyes narrowed and he looked at me. I put my hand up and walked out of there. Maybe a shower would help clear my mind.

-X-

"Are you sure uncle Qrow?" "Yes Ruby, even you said that the last time you visited her grave there were more Beowolf there than normal. Soon it will be unsafe to go there entirely." "But last time I took care of them! Please uncle, just let me go one more time!" Qrow pondered for a minute before relenting. "Ok, but you must take someone with you. I know Yang doesn't like going so why not Damien?" " Oh tttthhhaaaannnnkkkk yyyyyooouuu uncle!" Ruby said while hugging him tightly. "I'll go ask him right now!" And with that she ran off not even wondering how her uncle knew his name without ever being told it.

-X-

'Ah, showers are nice.' I thought as I got out and went to some of my packed clothes. As I was getting them out a pair of socks rolled under the bed. "Oh for-sigh" I got down on all fours and went into the zone; not noticing a new, slight breeze.

"Hey Damien I got something I need to tell y-" Ruby stopped as she opened the door and was greeted with more than she expected. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed and ran back down the hall, closing the door behind her. She ran toward her sister's room and burst through the door. "Ruby! What's wrong!" "Damien! Towel! Gross!" and promptly fainted. "Oh!" Yang said, finally guessing what happened. "When she wakes up I really need to have a talk with her."

**meanwhile, at Damien's room**

"Hm? Wait, why is my towel on the floor? Oh well time to eat." And after getting dressed went down to eat. When I get down there I see yang in some casual clothes and Qrow, still wearing his hood. "Where's Ruby," I ask not seeing her. "She's still enjoying the view," Yang said before cracking up. "She's outside, waiting for you. You should probably change into something a bit more, hardy." I look down at my progress bar t-shirt and run upstairs.

A few seconds later I come back down wearing my combat outfit with a cakeless shirt. I run outside to find a waiting Ruby, who jumps as I go out. "So what's happening?" I ask looking at her. "Um, we're going to my mom's grave come-on." And she walks off. Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like the conversation.?

-X-

"So I saw everything, and Yang, talked to me." "Wow, I had no idea." And pretty soon we were there, but I felt a fuzzy sensation, like the radio going out of range from the station. As I looked back at the grave I saw a figure kneeling at the grave. He was tall, over six feet, and looked like a man with a bear's head, claws and feet. all he had on was a thick cloak wrapped around his body. all the hair on his body was snow-white. In his left hand he had a pole and near the top of it was a sphere with a down arrow on it.

The man got up and said "Damien, I've been waiting for you. You and your little friend will have to pass my test if you ever want to leave here. Alive that is. Hahahaha!" Clearly this gut was crazy. "What's to stop us from walking out now?" Ruby asked. Just then a fence made of bones surrounded the three of us, creating a semi-circle. You just had to ask, didn't you Ruby. She takes out Crescent Rose and I take out Nightfall. Soon Skeletons come out of the ground along with giant spiders. "Y-you get the s-spiders and I'll get the skeletons." She gave me an odd look before rushing over there and chopping the creepy crawlies up. I then turn to the skeletons.

They slowly meander their way toward me. who knew skeletons walked like zombies. When they get close a quick swipe and only one hit are all that's needed to take them down. It was rather disappointing. After I stab the last one something thick and hairy touches my back. I turn around and there's a giant spider about to touch me! I scream and start stabbing while my eyes are closed. After a while I feel a tug at my arms and see Ruby pulling me. I stop stabbing and look around, nothing is there. The bones, skeletons, spiders, they're all gone! there's no evidence that they were ever there

"I see you finally discovered my semblance." The mysterious stranger said. "You I can create illusions and alter the way people see the world. Marvelous isn't it?" "Who are you and what do you want with us?" I ask. "Yeah and why a bear-man?" Ruby added. He sighed and sat down. "I am an abomination. We were the first Faunus. But now only me and my brother are left alive. We are a mystery that will never be solved." He got up and walked toward the cliff. "Oh, and my name's Infinus." He jumped. Ruby and look at each other before paying our respects and leaving.

We stayed there for a few days until it was time to go back to Beacon. We had to actually drag Yang to the airship. I really like that island. But as we were taking off I look back and wonder about Infinus. Who exactly was he, and how as he wrapped up in this. I don't know but I intend to find out.

**Back on the island **

Qrow was waving at the airship, knowing he will not see them for a while. "Are you sure he's who the king's looking for?" he asks aloud to no one in particular. Suddenly Infinus walks out of a nearby tree. "Yes, but you can bet my brother Marcus will be looking for him too, and I fear the horrors he and his bull have planned for him if he's working for the Queen." "We can only hope."

**P29: First a little info on Damien. He arrived on remanent after chapter seven. So he never got to see Zwei. As for Infinus lets say he has an "old friend" waiting to help. Curious aren't you? Well, read latter chapters to find out! **

**Damien: You're a dick, you know that right? **

**P29: We're almost the same person, you know that right? Anyways follow, fav, and review, feel free to PM if you have any Questions. **

**Arrivederci **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: the most horrible thing in the world

**P29: I'm back! Hello there and welcome to another chapter of RWBY: Dragon Son. Now before we begin, Damien has a few words he wants to say. **

**Damien: Fine! For all you ladies reading this, please be aware that not all men act this way. So feel free to laugh at me. Guys, this might seem like torture to some of you, but feel free to laugh at me anyway. You know, I really hate you. **

**P29: I know. I don't own RWBY or anything referenced in this story. I only own Damien. **

The shining sun lights up my face and I wake up to birds singing. Today is going to be perfect. Why, you ask? For the first time since the beginning of the school year I have a weekend without homework, without extra assignments, with nothing important to do! So I planned on staying in my room and playing games. Imagine my surprise, then, when I looked around and saw the whole of team RWBY staring at me.

"Ahhh!" I shout while ducking under the covers. After a little bit I poke my head out. "How did you guys get in my room? And more importantly how long have you been watching me sleep?" I ask. "We just got in with our scrolls, and um, a little bit?" Yang said. "Well leave!" I shout grumpily. I'm not the best person when I'm tired.

"But you asked us to go shopping with you this weekend because you didn't have much stuff after your move from atlas." Weiss said while glaring at me. (Ozpin helped to create a passport that said I came here from atlas to cover up my newness.) "Well that's weird, I never asked you to do that. Oh well, now leave so I can sleep." "Nope. We cleared our schedules just for you so you're going." Yang said while pulling on my leg. Did I ever mention how strong she is?

"Ow! Ok, I'll go, just let me get dressed first." I limped to the bathroom after Yang released me and quickly threw on a beacon shirt and followed the girls to the air ship. So maybe this day isn't going to be perfect.

-X-

"Really, out of all the places you could have taken me, you bring me here?!" we are currently standing outside the Vytal mall, one of the largest malls in Remnant. Did I mention I hate malls? "Oh come on, you'll love it! They have something for everyone, even Blake!" the Faunus' ears twitched at the comment. "Now, Ruby and Blake go look at shops, me and Weiss will go find some cloths for him." Ruby salutes her sister before running off, Blake just rolls her eyes and walk in a random direction. I try to sneak off but am hooked by Weiss and Yang and dragged to a nearby store.

After hours of looking for cloths Weiss and Yang both hand me white and yellow clothes, respectively, and head to the changing room. After trying them on, and vetoing them, I head back to the girls. But when I get there me security guard I talking to them and showing a picture of me! When he sees me he runs toward me and I take off. After a few twists and turns I lose him, but decide to hide in a nearby shop, just in case.

When I get inside I immediately notice that it is a book store. Remembering from the map that there is only one book store in the entire mall, I look around for Blake. And I soon find her, in a section reserved for more… adult literature. She turns to look at me and immediately blushes red. I back up stammering excuses and bump into a bookshelf. I then leans back and the entire row of shelves fall down. That shouldn't happen, right? The store owner comes out of the back and stares us before throwing us out. "You're banned for life, you got that!" he shouted before slamming the door. "Well, um, that was a thing. Right Blake, Blake?" I look at my feline companion and see her eye twitch and her hand moving toward her weapon. So I ran.

Eventually I bump into Ruby. "How could you Damien! You killed Crescent Rose v2.0!" she shouted. "WHAT?" I ask and then she shows me a scythe that looks to be a semi-automatic. I didn't get a very good look at it because she starts swinging it at me. What is with these girls and murdering me today? Eventually I lose her and head to the fountain on the first floor.

As I go to take a seat and catch my breath I see Yang running at me. "You bastard! How could you cut my hair!" she shouted with Weiss running behind, yelling something about calming down. As Yang went to punch me I teleported a few floors up, now totally exhausted. I look around and see a sweets shop, and a tired Ren panting outside. "Ren! You need to help me! Team RWBY has gone crazy! They want to kill me, you have to help!" I said while shaking him. "Hehehe. I already know. Who do you think sent them the message to go shopping? Or spray painted that wall? Who do you think loosened the screws in the bookshop, and set up your picture on the security cameras?" "Ren." I say calmly while backing away. "Who do you think broke Ruby's new scythe, or cut Yang's hair?" he continued. "It was me! It was all me!" "But why?" I ask, desperate to know why one of the calmest characters of the show want to get me killed. "Revenge for what happened last week!" he shouted at me.

Last week, hm?

**/Flashback\\\\\ **

"Hey Jaune, I need you to actually do some of this proje-"I came into the JNPR dorm room looking Jaune, but instead find Ren! Normally this wouldn't be anything weird, but he was dancing on his bed to what seemed to be Japanese pop music and singing into Nora's hair brush. All of which stop when I open the door. We stare at each other, before I silently walk back out and close the door.

**/Flashback over\\\\\ **

"Oh, well done Ren, but you have awoken a monster. I will not stand for this! Now you will fear my wrath!" I say overdramatically while waving my arms. He just smiles as Yang walks up behind me and sucker punches me through the roof. "I'm quaking in my boots." Ren says before cracking up.

Ladies and gentlemen, never anger Lie Ren.

**P29: and that's a wrap. Thanks Ren for helping me come up with that prank. **

**Ren: Anytime. **

**P29: well, please follow, fav, and review. Feel free to PM me if you want to talk. **

**Arrivederci **


	8. Chapter 8

How to bond with RWBY-W with Posidon29 and Damien

**P29: Hello again! I'm here with Damien for another how to. Now we have another important announcement before we begin. **

**Damien: Thank you to Zarrok1138 for the original idea behind this. Couldn't have gotten this far without you. So you should really go and check out his awesome story, The Heart of the lion. **

**P29: Great! Now for the disclaimer. I do not own RWBY or anything referenced in this story. On with the show! **

I tapped my foot while waiting in the training room. "Where is she?" I asked out loud. I was waiting for Weiss to arrive so we can finally duel. After she made up with Ruby, Weiss helped the two of us with certain classes. But the only difference was that I actually stayed awake when she was tutoring us. With Ruby asleep and my work done we had a lot of time to talk. Eventually she reminded me of the long awaited fight and here I am. The only question now is where she is!

**-X- **

I had fallen asleep where I stood when a push finally woke me up. "Hm? Weiss! Where were you? I've been waiting forever!" she showed me the time on her scroll and I realized that I was actually an hour early. Woops. "Oh. Sorry about that." "No, it's better to be early than late. Now come on, I've been waiting to beat you." A perverted thought aside, why was she so confident she would win? Guess I'll find out. We got on our spots and an automated voice rang out, "hello, and thank you for activating the Beacon training room, you may call me Sheila." Ok… Sheila. "Begin training." And Weiss shot at me like a bullet.

A quick side step and she flies past me, leaving her back exposed to me. I take a shot, but she dodges it, causing the bullet to ricochet around the room and ledge into the wall. I close the distance and the fight turns into a traditional fencing match. As she thrusts at me I dodge and hit her hand causing her to drop her sword and pointing my sword at her. I was about to fire when a glyph slams into me and I go flying back a few feet. I get up, firing at her, but the shots miss. I need to think of something to tip the balance.

"Hey Weiss, I know why you're the loneliest of all. Because you can't hit anything." She glares at me and shoots ice at me. It was only after she froze me that I remembered that I can teleport. Just as she is about to stab me I teleport right above her. She looks around a bit, confused, and then looks up in time to see me fall and crash near her. She rolls away and barely has time to knock my sword away.

And it went on for a while, the fight going back and forth. Both of us have managed to score small hits which have lowered our aura to yellow. One good hit will be able to knock us. When Weiss pushes me back I quickly check my ammo. "Shit, only one bullet left? What is with that?" I mutter out loud. Following that train of thought get to my totally awesome takedown of that weird grim. I realize that it would totally be the perfect way to end this. But how to do this.

Weiss is now on the other side of the arena and I'm right across from her. Perfect. Time to take advantage of Weiss's anger. "Hey Weiss, you giving up already?" She gets up with a glint in her eyes. She takes her stance and charges out at me, gritting her teeth. 'I have to time this perfectly' I thought. Just when she is about to reach me, I teleport behind her and stab! For those of you wondering, I didn't stab her in the back of the thought. I stabbed it in her leg.

"Ah!" She said and fell on the ground clutching her leg. I look up at the score board and that one shot had drained the rest of her aura. As she sits up I go over to her and sit next to her. "I'm sorry I said those things. I didn't mean them, but you really need some patience, and maybe some anger management classes." She looks down before saying, "I've been told that before. Perhaps, you could help me?" I smile and nod before noticing a small pool of blood where I shot her. Who knew these aura-piercing bullets could do so much damage. I frown and said "I need to take you to the nurse. That wound looks pretty bad." And before she could respond, pick her up bridle style and walk hurry to the door, causing her to make a small "Eep!"

I walk, carrying her through the hallways in complete silence until we finally get to the nurses office. "Ahem, you can set me down now." "Oh, um. Right." I set her down and walked her into the bed. As we get to one, a nurse comes over and asks "how did this happen?" "Um, she fell. Yeah, fell. Well Weiss, I got to go. See you later bye!" And quickly run out of the office and go to my room. As I get there I think about the past week and my heart starts pumping. I think of Weiss and my hand start sweating and I get a weird feeling in my stomach. I really can't deny it any more. I'm in love with Weiss Schnee.

Well, guess I have to go and kill Jaune and Neptune now.

**P29: Well, I've wanted to do a short chapter and here it is. End it Damien! Damien? DAMIEN! WHERE ARE YOU! **

**Damien: Oh, um. Hi. I totally wasn't watching Weiss sleep, or anything. **

**P29: Riiiight. Well follow, fav, and review. If you want to yell/ praise me just send me a PM. **

**Arrivederci **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7: Why Jaune?

**P29: Alright, just a few more chapters until the end of season 1. We're so excited! Aren't we Velvet? **

**Velvet: Y-yeah, why are there other people again? **

**P29: [sigh] Here, have some carrot cake. **

**Velvet: Ooo, yum! Oh, right. Posidon29 does not own RWBY or anything else referenced in this story, he only owns Damien. **

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night!" Nora was off on one of her stories again. What made this special was that it began the events of Jaunedice. The fight between Cardin and Jaune was earlier today, but I was asleep. Wow, Jaune looks more depressed than normal. But soon my attention was turned else ware.

"Oh, that hurts!" that jerk Cardin was bullying Velvet. When he found out she wouldn't fight back, she became his usual target. Of course I stopped him most of the time, but I can't look out for her 27/7. Which leads us to today.

I had wanted to try something and now was the perfect time to do it. While everyone was talking, I grabbed my fork, lifted it up in the air, and quickly slammed it down on the table. But just before it touched the table, I used my semblance to teleport it to someplace really uncomfortable for Cardin.

"Ouch!" He yelled, grabbing his rear end and pulled the fork out. While everyone was laughing, Velvet managed to get away and I quickly followed her. "Hey Velvet, you ok?" I asked her when I finally caught up. Because of her non-violent change, her team distanced themselves from her. Now the only people who talk to her are me, Blake, and her "friend" Yatsuhashi. I constantly teased her about him, but it was all in good fun.

After making sure she was ok and telling her if she needs me I was there, I went to find the rest of the gang who were in professor Peach's room. Apparently, we were going on a trip to collect sap in about a week. Wee. This day is going to be forever.

-X-

Finally we get to history. After Weiss's initial help, I was caught up and able to understand everything. Of course, I still had the sessions. We always get blue berry frozen yogurt when we're done. Um, where was I? Oh yes! Jaune answering the question wrong.

"You, Mr. Arc, and Mr. Drake will see me after class. Now run along." Wait what! After everyone leaves, the three of us stay after. He gives his lecture, then has them leave and turns to me. "Mr. Drake. I know we have gotten off on the wrong foot, but Professor Ozpin has instructed me to tell you, you need to teach us about your world." "Um, what?" "He believes that since we are two different cultures, it would be beneficial for us to learn about you, culture." "So let me get this straight. You expect me to go, after class and teach you teacher about my world? All while juggling normal classes, friends, and extracurricular activities?! Sure."

After making a time and date for the class, I head to the roof. Most evening I go there and practice my fire ability. I still haven't found out everything about that yet. But as I get there Pyrrha steps out and crashes into me. We fall with her on top. She has tears in her eyes.

"Wow! Hey you alright Pyrrha?" after looking up at me she cries into my shoulder then get up with my help. "Jaune is just being a mean, stupid jerk!" That's her version of curing. "I offer him a chance to train with me, but he turned me down! If he said no to training, would he say no to other things? I'm just a mess right now." "Hey, it's ok. Look, I'll talk to him and maybe in a week or so he'll clear his head." "Thanks Damien, you're a good friend." And she walks back to her room. Time to go and talk to Jaune.

As I get up on the roof, I just see Cardin's head disappear. Jaune sighs, if this were any other time I would scare him, but that would just be cruel. "So, you faked your transcripts hm?" a say out loud causing him to jump. "Does everyone know about it now?" he asks out loud. I actually don't really know how many people know about that. Oh well. Time to plant the seeds of Arkos! "Look, you really hurt Pyrrha, I don't mind anything you need to do for Cardin, but try to remember your team too. They probably don't want to see you right now, so why don't you spend the night in my room? I have the room for it." "Sure. And thanks for understanding."

When we get to my room we get ready to go to sleep. I just realized I forgot to get him new pajamas. Oh well. Just as I'm about to sleep, a noise like a rusty chain saw glided through my room. And I thought Yang's snoring was bad! I go out and walk into team JNPR's room. All three of them look up at me. Ren and Nora were looking expectantly at Pyrrha like she was telling them something.

"Oh, hi Damien. I was telling them about the situation. Where's Jaune by the way?" she said that last part with some malice. "I figured (Correctly it seems) that you wouldn't really want to see him tonight, so he's spending the night in my room. You guys don't really mind if I sleep here do you?" "No. of course not." And I watched as Pyrrha finished telling them about Jaune and then we went to sleep. I can't wait for Monday.

Never thought I would ever say that here. In fact, I'd never thought I'd say that ever. Oh well.

**Damien: And that, kids, is how I started saving your parent's relationship throughout the years. **

**Jaune and Pyrrah's kids: Damien you're the coolest, coolest (slowly fade out as the scene comes out of Damien's dream and you see me whispering 'coolest' into his ear.) **

**P29: Oh, um. Follow, fav, and review. If you have questions or just want to talk please PM me. Sorry about the late update today, I've been busy. Now, how else should I use to mess with him? **

**Arrivederci **


	10. Chapter 10

RWBY how to- B with Damien and Posidon29

**P29: Hello! This is another how to. Now with more Blake! Let's get started now shall we? Oh, fair warning, this will get really emotional down the line. Just a heads up.**

**I own nothing of RWBY or anything else referenced in this story. I only own my OC, Damien. **

It was after school and I had to go into town in order to get some stuff. So I went to the one guy I could always count on to fly me somewhere. "Hey there Captain Sarge, how's the crew doing?" After our initial argument about Whale vs. Bullhead, I actually found out he was a lot like everyone's favorite red team leader. What a coincidence. "Oh, hey Damien. Those idiots back there and I are going into the police soon. So this will be our last run into Vale. Why don't you say goodbye. I'm sure ill, I mean they'll miss you." I laugh at the sentimental old man. He was wearing his usual pilot's outfit but the standard issue red. I nod, sad that they'll be leaving and go inside to talk to the rest of the crew.

"Ouch! Why'd you have to punch me Simmons?" "Because, fat ass, you dropped a wrench on my head!" "Well that's essayer than bending down! Oh hey Damien." I smile and wave at the two. Grif and Simmons, both in the same outfit as Sarge but in their respected colors. All that's missing is Donut and Lopez. "Hey guys. So you're leaving to go into police. Could you take me on one more round trip for old times' sake?" I really needed to get to town. "Sure, just let us finish up with the engine. And by us I mean Simmons." I sigh and sit down. This is going to take a while.

-X-

When I finally get there I walk around town until I get to one of the places I need to go. "Welcome to Tuckson's book trade! Home to every book, under the sun." "You know Tukson, one day that catch phrase with make someone really mad." It had started out with me wanting going to warn him, but after we talked a bit we actually became friends. I already had a plan in place to help him, but that wasn't for a while. Not having many books with me I found myself frequently coming here. What I didn't expect to see was a familiar black bow.

"Hey Blake!" I shout, causing her to jump. She can space out almost as bad as I can. But instead of the friendly greeting I expected, she narrowed her eyes and glared at me. "What are you doing here? This place is a hotspot for white fang! Go!" I give a glare to Tukson behind her. He sheepishly rubs the back of his head. I had explained to him what would happen and stopped supporting his brothers a while ago. Guess someone forgot to tell her.

"Ok, than we BOTH go." I say hooking her arm and dragging her out of the store. I took her to my favorite café and got my usual seat on the roof. After she calmed down and ordered her tea, i spoke. "Blake, you and I have both been dreading this talk. But you need to let others in on your secret. I can tell it is killing you inside. At least tell the rest of your teammates. What are you so afraid of!" she was silent the whole time. Finally she got up and walked off a ways before stopping and turning to look at me. "Follow me." Was all she said. She walked away towards the poor side of town and I, not having much choice followed her.

Finally we get there. The streets themselves are empty but the amount of life in the alleyways more than makes up for it. Every alleyway, every corner, dozens of people, some human but mostly Faunus, littered the ground. Some crying out for spare change or simply moaning. Other didn't even move at all. "This," Blake stated, "was where I grew up. I was a poor girl and the White fang couldn't spend all of its resources on me. I saw a lot of good Faunus die on these streets. All of this, our suffering, came at the hands of humans. Humans just like Cardin and the Schnee. So you'll understand if I don't want to show that I'm a Faunus to everyone. And my background with the White Fang would just make it worse. They'd imprison me or worse, cut off my ears."

I was quiet after that. I wanted to apologies for my outburst earlier but the words got chocked up in my throat. Then I did something few people have ever done. I hugged Blake Belladonna. She resisted at first but eventually melted in to my embrace. "Look, I understand that you want me to reveal my secret, and I will. When I'm ready." She looked up at me, small tears in both of our eyes and she smiles. That smile quickly turns into embarrassment when she realizes that I'm still holding her.

"Um, Damien." She says while trying to squirm out. I release her and turn to go over to the people lying on the street. I walk up to an old man in pain and put my hands over his chest. Soon a white glow comes off him. His grimace of pain soon fades to a look of relief. "Thank you son. Now I can rest." And he lies down to sleep with a smile on his face. I look past the bewildered bystanders on the street to look at a shocked Blake. "From the look of it, most of these people look like they would be better off if we unlock their aura. Now come-on, I can't do this all by myself." I say with a slight smile. Blake soon grins and walks with me to go and help some of these people.

When we finish we walk over to the air field and get into my ride. "Hey Damien, who's this? Finally got you a girlfriend?" Grif leers at me causing both of us to blush. "She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend who also goes to Beacon. Now could you please take us back?" "Sure, I'll go and tell the others. Oh, and miss. Talk good care of this little shit, or you'll face the wrath of Red Squad! Sorry, Sarge told us to say that if we ever caught you with a girl." I growl as Grif walks up frond, laughing. This was going to be a long ride.

**P29: Another chapter, another dollar.**

**Damien: We're getting paid? **

**P29: No! It's just an expression. Now, I know what you, the audience, are thinking. No, I am not pairing Damien with Blake. He is not going to have a harem either. I'm a one woman kind of guy. **

**Damien: Although… **

**P29: SHUT UP! Now as usual, follow, fav, and please review. If you have any questions, comments, or death threats, feel free to PM me. **

**Arrivederci **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 8: here there be dragons

**P29: Four more chapters until this stories' volume finale! Are you excited?! (Chirp chirp) **

**Cardin: Ha-ha, no one cares. **

**P29: Remind me again why you're here? **

**Cardin: Something about equal cameo appearances. **

**P29: Oh wait! I remember. (Presses buttons and trap door opens under Cardin and he falls with a scream) Finally, I thought I'd never get rid of him. **

**I don't own RWBY or anything referenced in this story. I only own my OC Damien. **

Finally Friday had arrived. That meant the field trip to forever fall forest where Jaune beats the Ursa Major and saves Cardin. Unfortunately, that meant a really crowded airship. Now enclosed spaces aren't that bad, but being squashed between a slightly mad Pyrrha and Yang just made it uncomfortable. Finally we get there. I would have been the first off, but Jaune ran to a bush and emptied his stomach. Poor guy. Just then Professor Goodwitch comes out of the front part of the plane.

"Come children, the designated spot to collect the sap a few miles away and we need to get there before noon. I hop all of you packed some lunch." Oh no, I guess this is going to be a long hike.

Eventually we get to a path with trees on either side. Many students go ooo and ahh but I dint join them. Something about these woods feel, of. But Goodwitch began talking. "Yes students, the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She's just a ray of sunshine isn't she? After she gives us all instructions, I go and follow Nora and when she nears a jar of sap I teleport the contents into mine and drink it. It tastes like Mt. Dew. I laugh at both Nora's, and people she tries to steal it form's growing frustration. I decide to quit while I'm ahead and walk off.

Unfortunately, I didn't look where I was going and am now lost. Great. I'd give anything to even see Cardin and his cronies just to figure out where I am. Suddenly there's a rustle in some nearby bushes. I pull out my sword and stand in position just as Blake pops here head out. I sigh and relax, glad to see a familiar face. "Hey, I was hoping to be able to take my bow off. My ears are killing me, do you mind?" I shake my head and she undoes her bow with a content sigh. We walk around a bit, uncomfortable for different reasons and make small talk. Suddenly, I get a sharp pain behind my eyes and fall down. "Damien, are you ok?" Blake asks with concern, but I can't answer.

Then, my consciousness was pulled away and swept through the forest and to a dark cave. I was pulled into it and taken down dark tunnels at blinding speeds until I get to a huge cavern. At least i think it's a cavern, it's so dark it's hard to tell. Suddenly a deep voice booms from behind me. "You, Damien, are my last son. I brought you into this world, and I can let you leave." I turn and see two huge, glowing red eyes bigger than any person. "Who are you?" I ask. The figure chuckles softly before continuing. "I am the reason you are here. Your second father you could say. Now I will give you an offer. Join me, come to this cave and see me in person. Pledge yourself to me and you will be rewarded. I will keep your friends safe. Give you ultimate power. Turn your enemies into dust. Anything, even take you home when you don't. Join your brothers and sisters. But be warned, refuse and you will be counted among my enemies. What do you choice?"

To say I wasn't tempted would be a lie. I could go home, maybe even with Weiss and my friends. But at what cost? And what if he does something to me? I don't want to be anyone's slave. Eventually, I gave him the only answer I could. "No. I will not join you. If there are others like me, with this power or from earth, I will find them and help them. Then, I'm coming for you. I'm going to kick your ass for dragging me away from my home." H sighed after my speech. "Spoken like a true hero, too bad all heroes die. But you will join me, weather you want to or not." I was then shot back to my own body, gasping for breath. The path there and his words burned into my mind.

"Damien! What happened?" Blake asked me, worried. Before I could answer we heard a shout from the main group and sprinted there. When we arrived we saw Yang holding Russel who said something about a big Ursa before squirming out. Ruby ordered us to go and find Goodwitch. I smiled knowing Jaune would be safe. And we went back to get Goodwitch. We would have gone back but I told her about my collapse and everyone kind of forgot about the Ursa attack. I was a little worried about the creature in the cave but didn't worry about it too much. Soon all of us were packed into the air ship. I sat down next to Jaune who smiled, glad that everything was back to normal.

-X-

Later we were having a pancake party with some extra syrup from the field trip. They were delicious. And the night got even better when Jaune and Pyrrha came in holding hands, creating a lot of cheers and some whistles from Yang. Yes, today would have been perfect if it weren't for the fact that I had a growing concern about that thing in the forest. I didn't know why, but now I felt fear. As if someone, or something, was hunting me. I'm probably over reacting. Right?

**The Forever Fall cave, Third person **

The woman stood by the entrance to the cavern, her body clocked in shadows. The only thing visible is her yellow marks on her hands and her blue eyes. "So, he didn't accept the offer." She said out loud. Suddenly two red eyes opened and looked at her. "No, but I wasn't really expecting him to. You will go with your brother and sister and collect him. I need him alive." "But why! I am your best fighter!" she wined. "Because," the voice started, "he is more powerful than all of you. Now go."

The woman turned and left, going down a hidden hall way and into a room with four beds. Two of these were occupied. One holding a rather young, short girl with sea blue hair and a tanned complexion sitting cross legged on hers, almost as if meditating. She was wearing a sailor outfit, slightly crumpled. On the other bed was a tall boy, polishing a bat with a hole on the top. He had dirty blonde hair and his eyes, focused on the weapon, were hazel. He was wearing dress pants and shirt. When the woman walked in he looked up and smiled.

"So Andrea. Are we going hunting?' he said with a slight smile. "No Nathan. Now get your things, you too Gabbie." She stepped into the light revealing herself. She was taller than the other girl with dark brown hair that went to her waist. She was pale, almost like a ghost, but she walked and talked with the confidence of an experience leader. "We need to see some people. Then we go after Damien Drake."

**P29: Well, there it is, I introduced more OCs. I hope your happy 'cause I sure am. **

**Cardin: Why did you open that trap door! I could of died! **

**P29: Darn! Looks like I need to replace those spikes. Oh well. As usual follow, fav, and review. PM me if you have any questions or stuff like that. **

**Arrivederci **


	12. Chapter 12

How to RWBY-Y

**P29: So, we finally made it to the last how to, Yang. I originally planned to put it out later, but holly crap guys. Over 3,000 views! So just know that this chapter is dedicated to you, my friends, and of course Damien. **

**Penny: What about me? **

**P29: Ah! Penny! How did you get here? **

**Penny: Through that door. (Points to door in the middle of the room) **

**P29: Ok… that's creepy. I don't own RWBY or anything referenced in this story. I only own my OC. **

Why does this always happen. I'm hiding from Yang for the 72 time so far. It's not because I did anything to Ruby (5th), or to her hair (27th), or for walking in on her while she was changing (50-70). No, I was hiding because she wanted to take me to a club tonight. I love parties just as much as the next guy, but going with Yang might be hazardous to my health.

"There you are! You're coming with me tonight." She said while pulling me from the clockwork above Ozpin's office. Every time she found me I had to get a new hiding spot. At this rate only the air ducts will be left. "Ok. So, wear your combat cloths. Normally I'd tell you to dress casually, but where we're going you might need to fight. Just great. My first time at a bar and Yang's going to blow it up. This is the worst day ever, of all time.

-X-

Too soon night came, and Yang drove me to the club on her death trap-I mean bike, bumblebee. Unfortunately I recognized it. "Yang, I've heard some, less than favorable things about this place. Are you sure it's a good idea to go here?" She just ignored me and walked to the door. Instead of opening it she kicked it open and strolled on in like she owned the place. I poked my head out, curious as to why shots weren't being fired yet. She walked over to the bar where Junior was behind the counter. Sensing no hostile intentions I quickly followed her.

"Blondie! I see you got my message. But did you really have to kick in the door?" "Yes, now tell me about her." And they went on, talking about some woman who had been soon in a village not far from here. All the while those twins that Junior has were staring at me. And not the good kind of staring. I looked over at Yang and silently wished she could finish up. When I look back they both were a foot away from me.

"Care to dance?" the white one, Melanie I think, asked. Against my better judgment, and with Junior looking at me expectantly, I took her hand and she led me out on the dance floor. A few hours later I got to the bar. Those two were ruthless, whenever I tried to get away from one the other cornered me. I quietly asked for water and glared at Yang and Junior's laughter. After taking some sips I noticed the music had changed and some henchmen had surrounded us.

"Yang!" I said, drawing both Yang and Junior's attention. "Hey, why are you idiots here? Shouldn't you be at your posts?" "Sorry Junior, but we had to borrow your men, we need them to get to boy." We looked over and saw the twins, the red one holding my sword. "Me?!" I asked. "Yes you, there's a price on your head and were going to get it!" oh no. Junior took one look at Yang and ordered as many men that weren't blinded by money to get out with him, the patrons having left a long time ago.

Yang readied her gauntlets causing Melanie to laugh, "Did you really think we weren't prepared for this. Sis, go show her whose boss." And everyone but her took off after Yang. She smiled; her heels clicking on the floor as she walked towards me. "Now why don't you just surrender? We promise you won't get hurt." Now that's a load of bull. "Ha! You think I'm going to give in that essay?" I get into a combat stance, "If you thought yang burned, you haven't seen anything yet!" and with that I let out a burst of fire. She clearly was not expecting that and had to dodge quickly, her dress getting singed on the edge.

I looked over at Yang and saw she was getting dog-piled. I turned back just in time to doge a swipe from Melanie's heels. I threw a series of punches and breathed a cloud of fire in her eyes. Momentarily distracted, I threw a punch right in her face knocking her back a few feet and causing her to pass out. I look at my hand in aw; I could have never done that on earth. 'Woo hoo! I just beat a girl!" That came out wrong. "Great job hero, now take your sword." I looked over at Yang and saw her standing atop a pile of unconscious henchmen and one red twin. She threw my sword back to me and we left.

And the way back she asked me "Do you know what that was about?" "No, did you find any new info?" "No, just some rumors that she's near mountain glen. But let's go home now." "Finally, an idea I can get behind." But I still wondered, who was after me and why?

**Back at Junior's club, Third Pov **

The twins pulled each other out of the club and into one of the alleyways. They sighed in unison, falling back against the wall "I can't believe we lost again." The red one, Miltia, said sadly. "So, you failed." Came a voice from the shadows causing both of them to jump. There appeared three figures who, upon stepping into the light, revealed themselves. It was Andrea, Gabbie, and Nathan. The hunters of Damien Drake. "You have failed us," Andrea continued. "No matter, we shall have to simple do things ourselves."

**P29: And there you go. Now if you excuse me, I have to help Penny. It seems going through that door messed her up a bit. **

**Penny: I seem to do well for a stretch, and then at the end of the sentence I say the wrong cranberry. **

**P29: There, there Penny. We'll knock some sense into you with this hammer. Remember to follow, fav, and review. If you have anything that would need you to talk to me, feel free to send me a PM. **

**Arrivederci **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 9: WTF

**P29: Hello. It's time for some more RWBY: Dragon Son! **

**Jaune: So, why are we here? **

**Pyrrha: Yeah! **

**P29: Um, because. **

**Jaune: Ok. **

**P29: I don't own RWBY or anything else referenced in this story. I only own my OC. **

Today was going to be both good and bad. I was at the docks looking at the people coming in from all around the world. Yep, the Vytal was here. I hadn't been able to spend much time with team RWBY so I don't know if Blake has told them yet. Sometimes I wonder if, by just being here, I screwed up the story so much that things won't even happen. "Quick! We have to observe him!" Guess that answers my question. I turn to see Sun being chased after the whole of team RWBY. I decide to join in on the fun. I rush around the corner, quickly out pacing the rest of them and dodge Penny. Using my semblance I get to Sun where both of us are catching our breath.

"So,-Pant- are you going to turn me into the cops? –Pant-" "Nah-pant-, but I have to ask you a question." He looks up at me, confused. "That girl," I continued, "I saw the way you looked at her. I just want you to know that she's my friend so don't hurt her. Or you'll be missing a tail, got it?" He gulped and quickly shook his head up and down. "Good, now that was seriously funny, what you did to the police." He smiled, glad that the threatening atmosphere was gone. "Yeah, cops are dumb. I just wish my friends were here –achoo!" Knowing that could only mean one thing, I said my goodbyes and exchanged contact info before leaving to find the now arguing team RWBY.

And find them I did. Weiss and Blake were at each other's throats. I guess she never did tell them. I left to go and get some coffee; it was going to be a long night, but when I got back the door was open and Blake nowhere to be found. Trusting that Sun would help her I advised what remained of the team to go to sleep and soon followed suit.

The next morning I woke up early, along with Ruby, and started getting ready for a search in town when I heard a light knocking on my door. "Come in." I said and in walked Weiss. I was actually glad to see her; I was hoping to talk to her about Blake and trusting people, but that dream came crashing down when she pulled out a folder. "Listen, Damien, I wanted to surprise you and bring your parents on a trip to Beacon." I stopped packing and stood in shock, realizing where this would go. "I had a lot of people try to find them, and there were no records of them. They don't exist. In fact, **YOU **didn't exist." I could tell she wanted me to answer her, but I couldn't tell her the truth! I was scared and before she could say anything else I teleported to the first place I thought of. My favorite café. I sat down and ordered some coffee. When I got it I noticed two familiar faces sitting at a table on the balcony. I walk over and sit down, scaring the two Faunus sitting there.

"Damien?! What are you doing here? You can't force me to go back-"she would have gone on but I stopped her. I took a sip before answering. "Honestly, I'm running too. Something about me was dragged up and I just when to the first place I thought of. I hope you don't mind me sitting here, but I don't have anyone else to turn to." Blake's expression softened. She could probably understand having some skeletons in your closet. We then agreed to split up and I immediately went to the docks. On the way I found my red team friends. Turns out they actually got Donut. Lopez is just a head, and he still speaks Spanish! How is that possible! But one long and annoying conversation about orange and robot nuts later I get to the docs. Time for a stake out.

-X-

Stakeouts suck! We changed posts at intervals and now it's currently night. I'm hungry, tired, and feel the need to talk. Why did Blake have to be my partner? Sun comes and I immediately eat that apple he had. Ha! That look Blake gives him! But just as I finish eating the airships come. Time to beat up Torchwick! And there goes Blake, recklessly charging in. "We should wait for a little bit before we go in." I say out loud. Sun just nods in agreement. Seeing the perfect moment I teleport sun into the air where he throws a banana and lands on Torchwick. I move in quietly and dispatch some guards. Soon I hear a "Hey!" and look out from behind a box to see Ruby and Penny onto of a building. I smile and continue sneaking around until I hear Penny's laser go off and destroy two bullheads. I go out from my spot and see everyone gathering together. "Oooh! You have adorable kitty ears!" Ruby squeals when she sees Blake's ears and we all have a laugh. Except for Penny, where did she go? I thought she was supposed to take off after Weiss and Yang get here. Speaking of which what would I say when they get here? But I can't worry about that right now, this a happy moment. Or It would be is I wasn't just stung by a bee. Wait, what? I put my hand up to my neck and feel a dart. Before I can say anything the rest of the group does the same and falls to the ground. My own legs quickly go too. But before I pass out I hear a girl's voice say "good work Gabbie that will give us enough time." After that I black out.

When I wake up I'm bound by a strong rope to the other three and all of our weapons have been taken from us. I look around for the people who did this and notice that we're still at the docks. Suddenly three figures emerge from the shadows. One, the leader, was tall and dressed in a rather form fitting one piece. She had long hair and blue eyes and was holding what looked to be a naginata. Where she was holding it there appeared to be a trigger and the bottom was similar to a sniper rifle.

The only guy of the three was also the tallest. He had dirty blonde hair and was wearing dress clothes, kind of like Junior only his tie was green. Also like Junior he was holding a baseball bat. There was a hole in the center of the top. The last person was short and looked rather young. She had sea blue hair and eyes to green eyes. She had on a female sailor outfit and was holding two cutlasses with barrels coming out where the blade connects to the handle.

The first girl walked foreword, "I am Andrea Volt. This is Gabriella or Gabbie as we call her, Triton. And the idiot there is Nathan Shepard. We are your siblings, brought here from earth by the king and sent to bring you home. Now that we have the formalities out of the way, let's finish what I started in that alleyway." My eyes widened as she walked forewords, a jet black crystal in her hand. I try to scream or make any noise, but it was useless. We had all been gaged. I lay back and accepted what I had avoided for so long. Just as the crystal was about to touch my cheek I head I swish and looked to see Andrea had jumped back. In between her and I was Penny, swords hovering in the air. I looked between the two of them and prayed for Penny to win. "You insolent little machine!" Andrea cried out. "We are Ghost Squad! Elite task force of lord Dragonis! You shall pay for interfering with our business!" and with that the now named Ghost Squad charged against Penny.

_**To be continued… **_

**P29: you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I think I realize why so many authors love fucking with their readers. **

**Jaune: But what about team RWBY? What will happen to them? And to Damien? How can he survive! **

**Pyrrha: All these answers and more will be answered in the next installment of, RWBY: Dragon Son! **

**Oh, review, follow, fav. **

**Arrivederci **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 10: Ghosts vs. Robots with Reds and Blues

**P29: Its crunch time! The final battle begins… Nora? What are you doing here? And why are you going through my fridge? **

**Nora: Oh! Hi! Ren told me about this awesome drink here called 'soda' and he said I should have some. He also said it would go great with this other thing. (Holds up a monster energy drink) **

**P29: NORA DON'T! Well we're all going to die. **

**I don't own RWBY or anything else referenced in this story. I only own my OCs. Special thanks to Zarrok1138 for letting me use his character. **

Andrea charged and swung her naginata at Penny, but she rolled underneath it and used her swords to knock it out of her hands. The blade got stuck in the ground. Andrea turned to look at her and dived to dodge the incoming swords. Nathan came in charging; pointing his bat at her and pulling the trigger, letting lose the unmistakable sound of a shotgun. Penny rotated her swords to block the pellets but was unable to stop the incoming swing from his bat. She went flying back a few feet and jumped back up and started rotating her swords. Knowing what would happen next I cheered as the incoming laser knocked Nathan back into the water.

But she had forgotten about Gabbie. She swung her cutlasses and in a flurry of swing knocked backs all of Penny's swords. She jumped back a few feet and unloaded a clip into the now defenseless Penny. Luckily, her aura took most of the damage. Gabbie stomped her foot and water came roaring at Penny. What? I looked again and saw that she had in fact created a wave. One she was now riding. Fortunately Penny jumped out of the way and landed on a box. Her swords flew back to her and she shot another laser back a Gabbie. She was knocked back almost to the water but stopped just in time. Her swords weren't so lucky. Just as Nathan poked his head above water the two swords hit his head, knocking him back under.

I then noticed a shimmer behind Penny. All of a sudden, Andrea reappeared behind her and shot out a bolt of lightning from her fingers. Penny managed to dodge but it gave enough time for Andrea to get her weapon. She hefted it over her shoulder and pulled the trigger. A loud bang sounded throughout the docs and the bullet came rocketing at Penny. The round exploded just before hitting her. Andrea jumped through the dust cloud her round created and started slashing at Penny, hitting her joints in particular. Suddenly, she disappeared and Penny looked around for her. But she was met with Nathan's bat. Guess Gabbie managed to get him out of the water. He stomped the ground and somehow created a shockwave, knocking Penny back into the wall.

Realizing that Penny was losing, I had to help her. Unfortunately I was the only one fully awake, everyone else either knocked out or still dazed. I then got an idea. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and shot out a wisp of fire, burning through the gag. My mouth now free I unleashed a plum at the trio, allowing Penny to get back up. She knocked back Andrea and pushed Gabbie back a few feet. What is with her and not being knocked down? Penny then began going fist-to-bat with Nathan and she was pretty good. I'll have to look out for her in the tournament. I tried to help out by blocking Gabbie with fire whenever she tried to go near her but she kept splashing water in my face. It tasted like feet. Nathan finally managed to score a hit and knocked Penny to the ground. Soon the two of them, dripping wet and battered, cornered Penny. Andrea finally got back up and the three circled Penny. "Foolish girl, don't you know Ghosts always beat robots." Andrea said, her fists crackling with electricity, ready for the final blow.

"Oh, it was never my intention to defeat you," Penny said with a smile. "What?" Andrea questioned, all three of them looking confused. It was then that we finally realized that we had become surrounded by police officers, blue and red ones especially.

"Alright you fucks, time to surrender to the all mighty red team!" came a familiar, old voice with a southern accent from behind one side of the troops. "No! Don't listen to those fuck-tards, surrender to us, the fearsome blue team!" "Um, Church?" "God dam it Caboose! What now!" "Aren't we all on the same side?" "I'm going to have to agree with Caboose on this one." "Yeah well, no one cares what you think Tucker."

Nathan just had enough time to say "Hey, aren't those the guys from that one show, Red vs. Blue?" before they were beaten by a barrage of knock-out gas. When the smoke cleared the three was face first on the ground snoring. They would have been arrested but for some reason Ozpin wanted to see them. Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny were all sitting on some crates that had somehow survived. I was off a little ways thanking Sarge and saying hi to Grif and Simmons. But then I heard the clack of heels on the pavement and saw Weiss and Yang approaching Blake. I smiled as Weiss talked with Blake and I saw her wipe away a tear. But then, "And You!" I jumped; surprised that she would still be mad at me. As she began laying into me about how 'irresponsible it was to leave without telling anyone' and 'the feelings of friends' I noticed her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying. Her voice cracked a bit, as if she was getting emotional. Could she… no, I couldn't be that lucky. Could I? One way to find out. "And another thing-"she stopped mid rant because I walked foreword and kissed her, surprising everyone around. When we parted we looked at each other and I said the cheesiest thing ever, of all time. "You talk too much." Well it's true.

Always one to interrupt a sweet moment Yang burst out "Aw, now both you and Blakey here have boyfriends." We laughed at the blush on both Weiss and Blake's faces. All six of us stated walking back to Beacon, me and Weiss hand in hand. So of course something had to ruin the moment. "You still haven't answered me, who are you really?" I sighed, hoping that she would drop it but I guess they all are a little curious. I took out my scroll and messaged Ozpin if he could help explain everything when we got there. It was going to be another long night.

-X-

It was well after midnight. When Ozpin finished explaining everything about me being from another dimension to team RWBY, JNPR, and Sun we decided the best thing to do was have a huge party. While there Weiss and I had a chance to talk and she confessed that during our time together she had developed feeling for me. Apparently I was one of the first people to actually treat her like a person. Happy that my feeling where replicated, I kissed her again in front of everyone there, much to the disappointment of Jaune. But as the night wore on I found I needed some fresh air, so I went to the roof. And that is where I meet this guy.

He had dark brown hair, greying at the temples and deep green eyes. He was five eleven and wore simple glasses, a black leather trench coat over a simple black t-shirt, and a combat harness with two M1911 A1s in the shoulder holsters. He also had black jeans and light combat boots. What's with him and black? There appeared to be a long sword on his back as well. He stood there, watching me before finally speaking, "I was expecting you to go after Blake, honestly, but whatever floats your boat." I blinked, not really expecting him to talk about that. Then I remembered this was where I first talked to Blake. Was he watching me that far back?

"Just who the hell are you?" I ask, readying my sword. "A friend," he says with a slight smile. "Why do I doubt that?" "Are all people from Earth this distrustful?" my grip tightened on the hilt. "What?!" I half asked half shouted in surprise. "Yes," he continued, "I know who you are, more importantly I know what you are." "And what am I, exactly?" "You are an elemental," came an all too familiar voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Infinus, wrapped in grey cloth and holding that staff of his. "Hey Dunkel." He said to the stranger now identified as Dunkel. This couldn't be good. But before I could do anything Dunkel continued for Infinus "an elemental is a person who has combined with a dust crystal and survived. You're more powerful than normal people and the fact that YOU specifically are a fire elemental makes you the perfect person to help us." "Help you?" I asked, not sure of their intentions. "Yeah," he said. "Infinus here has a brother, Marcus, and he went crazy with power about 500 years ago. Now Marcus is working for the same bad guy that was controlling the so called 'Ghost Squad' that's currently in surgery at the infirmary. This bad guy won't stop 'till you're working for him and saving Marcus will really cripple his forces." My head was spinning with all the info he was giving me but I collected my thoughts and said "so let me get this straight. You two are good guys. The three people that attacked us were being mind-controlled by this ultimate bad guy that wants me, and the first step to stopping him is to go and defeat his brother?" "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Sigh, "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice now, do I?" "Perfect, I'll be here when it's time to go and fight him. In the meantime, I suggest you train a little bit, you won't stand a chance against him like you are now." "Hey!" but before I could protest further he continued, "I'll sent you a note when its time. Don't be late." And with that both he and Infinus disappeared. I think my life just got more complicated. But then I thought of Weiss and I knew that it might just work out after all.

**P29: Ok, now sorry to disappoint you guys but there's still one more chapter before the end of this season. It might be a while before I post again because Nora is going crazy in my house. **

**Nora: Ohmygod!Icantbeleiveit!thattastedsogood! **

**P29: Yeah, it's not pretty. On the plus side, with her here I've had most of the main characters of season one make cameo appearances. As usual follow, fav, and Review please. If you have Questions, comments, or concerns please PM me. **

**Arrivederci **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 11: This is why we can't have nice things

**P29: And we have finally got to the end of volume 1. Here for this great event is the whole of team RWBY. **

**RWBY: Hi everyone! **

**P29: Thanks girls, now do the disclaimer! **

**RWBY: Say please. **

**P29: Fine. Please do the disclaimer. **

**RWBY: Posidon29 doesn't own RWBY or anything else referenced in this story. He only owns his OCs. **

I look down from the observation room In the Beacon infirmary. Andrea, Gabby, and Nathan were sitting on a hospital bed in patient gowns with a small black crystal next to each of them on a small table. Oh and there's blood all over the floor, can't forget that. A few days have passed and apparently those black crystals were used to control them. So they needed to be taken out. Unfortunately for the doctors they had to be awake during the surgery. 50% of the blood is the doctor's. But they seem normal now.

"Good to see you starting to care about your new team mates." I jump at the sound of Ozpin's voice. Yes, those people are my new team mates. After the surgery Ozpin took me aside and asked me if I would be willing to be on a team with them. I obviously said no. but then he said I had to or else I would take up my complaints with Goodwitch. So now I'm stuck with them. "I have some information on them. They were willing to tell me about their past when they woke up after the surgery." Good old Ozpin, always the opportunist.

"As you know, these three people also come from Earth. What you don't know is that I have been racing against their master to get to them first for four years now. You were the only one we were actually able to get. Now first up Andrea Volt. An 18 year old from Chicago. Her dad was an alcoholic. Four years ago a lightning bolt struck her and when she woke up she was here in Remnant." "She's 18?" I ask. "Ha-ha, old hag." "This is no joke, Damien." Ozpin said, looking at me over the file he was reading the info from. "Now, Gabby Triton. Her family lived on the coast of South Carolina. She loved the water and boats. But one day a wave took her too far out to sea and she washed ashore here. That was two years ago. She's sixteen now. And finally, Nathan Shepard. Born in Portland, Oregon. He was trapped in a forest fire and ended up here about a year ago. 17 years old." He said, closing the folder. "Are you going to talk to them?"

"Not yet." I said. "Could you just send them to my- I mean our room and help them get comfortable. I'm going to go and see team RWBY." And without waiting for an answer I leave. I go up from the infirmary to the dorms and get to their dorm room. I knock and come in when I hear a hello. I open it to see team RWBY in their Pjs, sitting on the floor with a glass bottle on the floor. "Perfect timing Damien, care to join us for a game of Truth or Dare?" Yang asks with a smirk. "No thank you." I say while shaking my head, "I have never played a game of Truth or Dare and I'm not going to start now."

"Aw." Ruby whines, "But we want to know about your world and its fun." I just shake my head, "NO! Weiss back me up on this." We all look at her. Unfortunately for me, Yang knew just what to say. "Come on Weiss, don't you want to know more about him? His life, his world, if he has any girlfriends waiting for him back home." I glare at her but sit down when Weiss looks at me in a pleading fashion. It's not like Ruby's puppy dog eyes but I still can't say no.

"Ok, time to start this." Yang shouts as we all sit down. "Now, average rules, but since Damien's here I'm adding a new rule. If we ask you a question about your world you have to answer it." Dang it. "Alright, but each of you can only ask me one question." I add with a smile. "Fine! Let's just start this." Yang says before spinning the bottle. It lands on Blake. "Truth or Dare." "Dare." "I dare you to take of your bow and let me scratch your ears." Blake glances at me before taking off her bow and leaning toward Yang who begins scratching. We all laugh at Blake's reaction. She spins and it lands on me. "Ok, because I know Weiss is just bursting to ask this, do you have a girlfriend back home?" "No." I answer honestly, causing Weiss to sigh and smile. I spin and it lands on Yang. "Dare!" she says, jumping up and down. I smile, this is just too easy. "I dare you not to ask me a question about my world." I smile when I see her shoulders deflate. She grumbles as she spins and it lands on Ruby.

"Truth." She says simply. "How many other weapons do you actually know of?" Yang asks her half-sister. "1,897. Next." She says with a smile before spinning the bottle. It landed on me. "Ooh! What's the biggest, most powerful weapon of earth?!" I sigh this is going to take a while.

-X-

"And that, in a nut shell, is a nuke." I finish. Ruby is rocking back and forth while the other three stare at me. "What? Oh well, my turn." And my spin lands on Blake. "Dare." I think for a moment before going in my pocket and pulling out a laser pointer. "Just look at this." I say and point it at the ground. Her eyes widen and she tries to grab it. I move it around and she follows it. Meanwhile we all are laughing. Eventually I turn it off and Blake spins the bottle. It lands on Weiss. "Dare" she says with the fiery determination I like in her. "Sit in Damien's lap." And that determination goes up in smoke. She looks at me apprehensively and I motion for her to sit on my lap. She moves over and sits on my lap. This is really awkward. She then spins the bottle and it lands on me. I look at her expectantly, thinking she would ask a question about my world, so I was surprised when she said "What are we?" I look at her face and can feel the other three's eyes burning into my soul.

"Well, I'd say you're my girlfriend, even though we've only kissed." I said causing her to visibly brighten up. "Thanks, I needed that." She says and lays her head down on me. I then look at the other three. "Could help me out with something? I've been put on a team with those guys who attacked us at the docks, and I'm the leader. I don't know what to do. It's bad enough I'm being made leader in the middle of the year, but to lead people who attacked me before! I could use your advice." I say slumping slightly, bothering Weiss. The four look at each other before nodding.

Ruby puts a hand on my shoulder not taken up by Weiss. "You're a leader, your first jobs is to take care of them. You need to put you needs second and theirs first." Yang continues, "You should also get to know them more. Knowing more about them will make both them and you more comfortable." Now Blake, "You should also make a connection with each of them. Knowing that they can trust you could help later." We all wince at the still fresh scars of Blake's flight. Finally Weiss looks up at me, "And you need to forgive them. What happened in the past is in the past, they're your family now."

I smile at how far they had come and quickly give Weiss a kiss before picking her up and moving her to her bed and walking toward the door. "Where are you going?" Ruby asks. I smile. "I'm going to talk to my family." And I head to my dorm. Before I open the door I notice the new team name, team DAGN (dragon). I smile before opening the door and heading inside. Each of them has decorated their area with earth things. Andrea has posters for some Anime, Nathan has a Red vs. Blue poster up and was reading a, X-ray and Vav comic? And Gabby was meditating while surrounded by ships-in-bottles. Weird. When the door closed they all looked at me and I smiled. "Ok people." I said, "Time to get to know one another."

**P29: And that concludes volume 1. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story. Glad you like it. I'm not going to post anything new but I will re-do some of the early chapters. I won't change anything major though. I'll start volume two next year, but don't worry. I have a surprise in store for you during winter. Muhaha! **

**RWBY: Don't mind him, he's crazy. **

**P29: Hey! **

**RWBY: Follow, fav, and review, if you have a question please PM him. **

**Arrivederci **


	16. volume 1 special

Guy's night part 1

_**Warning: **_

**The following contains alcohol, bad pickup lines, stupidity, parody elements, elaborate dance scenes, stupidity, comedy, car crashes, mob violence, stereotypical-ness, mentions of sexuality, and stupidity, so much stupidity. This takes place between volume 1 and 2. Its sole purpose is for comedy. The legal drinking age in Vale is 17. Enjoy.**

**6:30 Thursday **

"I can't wait for break." I said before collapsing onto my bed. One day until break, not that it would be much of one. On Monday, Weiss is taking all of team RWBY and me to her family vacation house in the residential district. While I would enjoy hanging out with Weiss I would miss being around other guys. Like now.

"We all can't wait Damien, stop complaining." Said Nathan, the only other guy that actually belonged in the room. "I don't know what you guys have been complaining about, my first semester rocked!" Sun, a Faunus that's here for the tournament. "Oh come on! All you've done is hiding on a boat and laugh at us while we worked!" Jaune, the leader of team JNPR. "Shh." Ren, the only other guy worth talking to, not that he talks much but still.

"It's not that I don't like you guys using our room as a hang out but could you not totally ruin it with bananas!" I yell as Sun throws a banana peel onto an already large pile of peels. He just shrugs. Sigh, "I love being around Weiss and all but I'm not going to have time to spend with you guys. That's the only problem with this otherwise perfect vacation." I sit up and look at everyone. Ren is reading a book, Jaune is doing homework at the desk, Nathan is bobbing his head to music, and Sun is leaning against the wall eating. "What we need is a final big event that would allow us to enjoy ourselves enough for the whole break." I said with a sudden burst of inspiration.

"So… what are we going to do?" Jaune asked. That stumped me. We all sat down, trying to think of a way to solve our unique problem. Eventually Nathan came up with an idea. "Gather 'round guys I have an idea." And we huddled around him to make our plans for the following day.

**4:59 Friday **

"Blah blah, blah ba blah." Professor port would not stop talking! Only one more minute until our plan would go into effect. I looked to my right where Jaune and Ren were sitting. The looked at me and nodded. I looked over at Nathan who was sitting next to me and he nodded. I looked to the door at Sun who was waiting for us outside. Then, it happened. "RING!" normally this would be met with rushing students tot eh door, but today was different. "GUYS NIGHT!" shouted our five voices above the bell and I teleported us to a waiting air ship, ready to take us to Vale.

As we sat down we went over the plan. "Ok, so we start at the docks, there's always something fun to do there. Then we go to the fight in the industrial district. Then we go back to the shopping district, beat up a few thugs, and pick up some bottles as a reword. Everyone ok with that?" I look around and see them all nod. "Ok, then let's go."

We get off and wander around the docks; sadly, there's nothing to do there so we head to the industrial district. Suddenly Sun stops. "Hey guys, you see that club over there? It's legendary! I've wanted to go there. It'll just take a minute." Everyone nods in excitement except me. The place he's pointing to brings back bad memories. But it's me against them so I have to. What could go wrong?

-X-

**9:55 Friday **

A lot actually. Were in a trunk of a car going who knows where and it's all because we went in there. I look over to Sun, bound and gag as he tries to loosen his bonds. Ren and Jaune were still out cold and Nathan was treating his broken nose and black eye as best as he could. I look at the top of the trunk and think back to how we got in this mess.

**7:40 **

We walked into the club and I saw the familiar goon with a bears mask. Yep, it's junior's club. We went to the bar where Junior was serving out drinks personally. I hope those twins weren't close by. Unfortunately, he recognized me. "Hey, it's the guy that came in with Blondie; I've been meaning to talk to you. The twins were just working for someone, so they shouldn't try to kill you." "Thanks, that's so reassuring." I replied sarcastically and we all ordered our drinks.

After we finished them we went our separate ways. We were all a little drunk and I only caught glimpses of the others. I looked at the time and saw were going to be late for our fight, so I stumbled around looking for our group. The only person I found was Sun who was holding a cup and crying. Oh, and there were seven other empty cups around him. Me, being only a little drunk, went over and asked what's wrong. "Sniff, its Blake. I think, sniff, I love her. But, sniff, she won't get her damn nose out of her book to notice." He then proceeded to cry some more. I sighed and was just about to help him up when I saw Jaune…flirting with the twins. This will not end well.

I walk over there just in time to hear "hey there ladies, what with those feathers and looks you must be angels." I stop and stare at him. That wasn't even bad. That was beyond terrible. Apparently the twins agreed with me and pushed him away. Unfortunately, he went straight toward the bar and knocked into some guys, breaking their glasses. It was like something out of a cartoon. One of them swung a Jaune who ducked and nailed the guy across from him. Then that guys' buddies started beating up everyone is sight and the five of us were caught in the middle.

Eventually, the guards were able to clear everyone out but tackled us to the ground. Junior walked over to us and said, "This is the third time a fight has broken out in my club. Some bodies got to pay. Unfortunately for you, you're not going to be paying in money. Put the braces on them and stuff them in the trunk.

**9:56 **

So here we are. In the back of a car being driven to who knows where. Sun has finally managed to un-gag himself and Jaune and Ren are awake. I look at Nathan's still broken nose and finally notice something. "We can't use our aura or our semblances." He just nods and we all become more frightened. Suddenly the car stops. "Any last words?" I ask.

Ren is the first to speak up, "I always wanted me and Nora to be more than friends." He seemed relieved after words. Jaune was next. "The reason I started trying to go to Beacon was to get away from my youngest sister. She kept saying that if I continued to do nothing with my life she would 'go out, find a good girl, and somehow convince her to fuck me." After a moment of awkward silence Sun went. "I've never dated anyone before." They were all looking at me so I said something that's been on my mind for a while. "I have no idea where to take Weiss on our first date." Everyone looked shocked but were even more so when Nathan said, "I love Yang Xiao Long." We all stared at him. "What?" "You know she hates you, right?" I said, and it was true. Ever since the battle of the docs she has beat him up every chance she got.

"That doesn't matter. I love her and beatings can't stop that." Suddenly I hear voices from outside. "Well, today is a good day to die," I said and we all brace ourselves as the trunk door opens.

_**To be continued **_

**Why can't they use their aura? What does the dastardly Junior have in store for them? And where are the girls during this? Find the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter!**

**Please note this is just a special, something I had in mind for a while and has almost nothing to do with the original plot. Unless Damien and co. die. In that case the story will be over. As usual follow, fav, and review. PM me to yell or praise. **

**Arrivederci **


End file.
